Uzumaki Nari
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: You probably would understand the feelings of being hurt and lost. But would you understand how it feels to physically change and be at everyone's scrutiny? That's what it's like for Uzumaki Nari. If seven years in a coma-stasis isn't enough, fate decides to press her beyond the limit. Let's see how she responds.
1. Chapter 1

Uzumaki Nari

**Somewhere in Konoha**

Naruto ran like he never ran before towards the hospital. It's been almost two weeks since he last visited. The Chunin exams had taken up much of his time. Training for the final round was even more pressure on him, but he did not want to miss out again. Not this time.

The white building loomed up in front of him and he let out a gasp of happiness before putting more speed into his legs. He slammed the door open and before he could run straight to the room, the woman at reception stopped him.

'Sign in first, Naruto,' she scolded leaning over the counter to shout down the hall to him.

He ran back to the front, quickly scribbled the details in and then shot down the corridors, up some stairs, down another corridor, up another flight of stairs and then skidded to a halt outside a room, the last on the third floor. Nerves immediately bundled up inside of him. He checked the red roses he got at the Yamanaka flower shop. They were fine, still intact from his mad running. He eased the door open, half expecting the occupant to be awake. Closing the door behind him, he wasn't surprised to see her still asleep and hooked up to the machine that bleeped with her heartbeat.

He walked over to the window side and saw a white bouquet of roses. He placed the red flowers with the white so that his were surrounded and stood out. He eased the window open a little to let in some air and then took a seat beside the bed. He stared down at his hands, guilt, shame and hope present in his posture. The room was filled with the sounds of the machine bleeping and the respiratory system pumping oxygen into the girl's body. He looked up from his hands and onto the girl.

Her bright blonde hair outlined her body to her knees. The cover was tucked under her chin. A mask covered her mouth and nose so she could breath. Other than the machines, the only indication she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. For seven whole years she stayed within the coma, her body growing and developing and yet her mind remained stuck at her age of five. Naruto hoped that she would wake, praying that she would. He longed to hear her voice, to see her looking at him, to be able to do things together like they did years ago.

The memories with her together were both a relief and painful. He always tried to keep his mind from them by doing missions. He wanted to get stronger so that he would be able to protect her much better than before.

He took her hand in his. It was small, warm and soft with no battles of hardship woven. No, her battles are all mentally. He had no doubt she was fighting to come back. All he knows is that as she is fighting her hardest in order to stay alive and come back, he'll do his hardest to become a really strong ninja so that next time he can protect her.

'I'm in the last round of the Chunin exams,' he spoke nervously and sadly. Could she even hear him? 'I've been getting on okay. It's a little quiet without hearing your voice. I'm training with pervy sage. It would have been much better if we could become ninjas together and learn the same stuff… Just focus on getting better, ne? I'll always be here for you, no matter what. I'll come visit whenever I can, so just hang in there. Love you.' He kissed her cheek before he left the room with one final glance back.

**Just outside the hospital**

Naruto shoved his hands deep in his pockets, head hung and eyes glaring at the floor. He kicked a stone out of his path and kept walking. Around him people avoided going near him and spoke about him once he passed. Naruto was too deep in depression to care. He bumped into somebody.

'Watch where you're going!' he snapped up at the man in the black one-piece suit, not recognising who he is.

'You little brat!' the man retorted. He and his team watched the blonde keep walking, head down and hands shoved in his pockets. 'Isn't he that kid that's always full of energy and over actively annoying?'

'I wonder why he's so depressed,' the girl spoke, carrying a smirk as if it amused her. She turned to look at the hospital a little ways behind her. 'He came out of the hospital too. Injured or visiting?'

'Temari, Kankuro, leave him, he's not our concern,' the jonin declared. However, the jonin himself was curious as to why the boy's attitude had changed from the one he usually sees him with.

**Yamanaka Flower Shop**

Yamanaka Ino was tending to some flowers when her once best friend and still rival entered the shop. Her once long pink hair had been cut during the second round of the exams and it was Ino who straightened it out for her. Finishing up with the flowers, Ino placed the watering can onto the desk and turned to face Sakura who appeared to not have noticed her presence. The pink haired kunoichi was bent examining some white flowers.

'Trying to get ahead with Sasuke-kun?'

Sakura jumped in shock hearing her archrival's voice but didn't turn to look at her. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

She observed the white flowers some more before selecting two of them.

'If you think two are going to do you any good, think again.' Now Ino was just taunting.

'The other one's for Lee,' Sakura mumbled and smiled to herself.

Ino stared down at the kunoichi in surprise. Out of all the things Ino suspected the girl to say, she hadn't expected that. It seems that the more time passes, the more Ino realises that there is more to the girl than she originally thought. More to the girl she had once called her best friend. In silence they approached the register where Ino charged her and Sakura provided the money before leaving the store.

**Hokage Tower**

The third Hokage sat behind his desk reading through pieces of paper that were spread out on his desk. His company was a member of the Anbu Black Ops. He wore a bear like mask over his face and he stood tall and formal before his Kage. For some reason the Hokage could not concentrate on his work and he kept looking up or out of the window.

Sighing, the third Hokage pushed away the papers and looked up at the Anbu. 'Is there any change in Uzumaki Nari?'

Surprised by the question, the Anbu shifted on his feet before stilling himself. 'There has been no report of change, Hokage-sama. I believe the girl is still in a coma.'

The Hokage clasped his hands together and leaned them on the desk. He closed his eyes and drew in breath before releasing. He had no idea how Naruto was feeling at the present moment. He had never suffered with such loss before, especially not like he is. Seven years. It has been seven years since Nari has been in a coma. There has been no sign of change or that she is coming out of the coma. Naruto must be struggling terribly with the fact.

'Keep me posted if there is any change.' The Anbu bowed but did not leave the room as the Hokage had more business with him. 'Let's discuss the setup for the final round of the exam.'

**In Konoha Hospital**

Sakura visited Lee since Sasuke had all but disappeared. No one knows where he has gone and they couldn't find Kakashi-sensei to see if he may know. Lee was still unconscious from the fight between him and Gaara. His arm and leg are bandaged but they remained under the covers out of sight. She looked down at him with sadness and grief, almost as if she believed she were to blame for his condition. The white flower she had bought for him lay in the vase of water and gently bowed to the wind.

There has been some change in him, only that he woke once and then went back unconscious soon after. There would be change with his arm and leg. He would be able to do everyday things with them. The only thing that he cannot do is continue to be a ninja. And that is one thing that Lee is unable to live without. He has tried his hardest to become the ninja that he has become and now his dream has shattered because of that one fight. Sakura could not understand how he would be able to cope.

But then what about Naruto? How is he handling having to keep coming into the hospital on a regular basis? In fact, why does he even keep coming to the hospital? Is there something wrong with him? Shaking her head, Sakura refused to believe that something was wrong with her teammate. Believing there is another reason behind his regular visits, she decided she would ask him whenever she got round to it.

**Nari's subconscious**

Floating in nothingness she remained without. She could hear all things happening around her, even the machine that keeps beeping to her heartbeat. The noise is highly irritating but every time she hears someone in the room, she tried to tell them to turn it off, but found unable to speak. Something heavy weighed down on her, almost crushing her under its impossible weight. She even tried to move something when she hears Naruto. She misses him so much that she feels her very soul cry.

She had no idea where she is, how long she's been there or when she's getting out. All she knows is that it is like a prison and she is desperate to get out of its clutches. Banging mentally at the bars binding her in the dark eternal, she feels something react. Believing it to be progress she kept banging, hoping that it would loosen up some more so she can reach out again.

Naruto's last words clung to her and she felt a tear slide down her physical cheek. Touched by his success and his deep love for her, her body was incapable of holding that one tear back.

_Congratulations… Naruto…_


	2. Chapter 2

Uzumaki Nari

**Nari's subconscious**

All around the darkness remained tightly clung to her, refusing to let her go. She banged and banged at the mental bars holding her prisoner. They bowed but didn't break. Frustrated, she kept banging at the dark prison. Shouting and screaming she tried to escape but none of it was helping her. The darkness clung tighter choking her. She stopped banging and when the tightness eased so she could breathe, she continued banging, rebellious against the prison that refuses to release her.

Something stirred further in the darkness.

Fear crawled up Nari's spine and she refused to turn around to see what else was trapped inside with her. For a moment she thought she felt a warm breeze blow on her neck but it disappeared. Relaxing a little as the dark silence greeted, she went to start banging again when something pushed her against the mental bars, holding her in place. It was warm against her back, large and definitely furred. Some kind of gigantic creature shared the darkness with her. And it was after her.

A growl came from behind and sweat ran down her face. Fear knotted at the back of her throat and her whole body froze.

She wanted out of this place, away from the creature now holding her captive, and back into her brother's arms. Why did she have to suffer like this? Why does Naruto have to suffer like this? Why won't the dark release her? What does it want with her? What does the creature want with her?

_It's time, Nari._

The voice came from all around her. It was a part of her mind like her thoughts. But why was a gigantic creature in her mind in the first place? What's keeping it here? Did she imagine it up or is there some other logical explanation for it?

_Time for what?_ She asked.

_Time to wake up, _it replied. _But you must do one thing first_.

Relieved at finally being able to get out of the dark prison, she would have agreed to anything. But when it asked what it wanted, she was repulsed. She couldn't do that, could she? It wouldn't be right. She couldn't just do that just so she can get out of there. It's selfish and totally not like her. She's always put her brother first but this would be putting her first. If she had to fight for the rest of her life to get out of this bloody prison, she would do it. She is not going to do what this creature is asking of her.

Just what kind of creature is holding her face against the bars?

**Konoha hospital – Hokage Building**

'Get Hokage-sama!' a nurse shouted and then started running.

'What's going on?' a nurse at reception asked standing up from her seat.

Another nurse came out of nowhere, desperation to get somewhere clear on her features. 'Something's happened. Hayaku!' and then she was off down the corridor.

Immediately getting the message the nurse took off out of the hospital and towards the Hokage building at the back of the village were the stone monument stood proudly looking over the village. She didn't have time to stand around staring up in awe at the stone faces. She raced inside the building and told the person at the desk that she must speak to the Hokage urgently. Although the nurse knew nothing of what was going on, she knew the urgency.

Permitted, she raced up the stairs to the Hokage office. Knocking she was permitted entrance and she bowed to the old man sitting behind the desk in the Hokage robes. Although he was old, his status and the stern look on his face caused her to lower her eyes to the floor. He never looked like a happy leader but it was just a serious mask he wore on his face when addressing business.

'Speak!' he commanded.

'Hokage-sama, something's happened. It's important that you come immediately.' Why did they send her when she knew nothing of what was going on?

'In what relation?' he asked taking his pipe out of his mouth to regard her more closely.

'I do not know, Hokage-sama. I was just informed to get you.'

He stood up and she took a step back in fear. 'Very well,' he said seriously. 'I shall see myself what has caused the hospital to summon me.'

**Konoha hospital**

They stepped into the hospital and immediately the Hokage took up the space. It was not because of his size, it was his power and his status. The nurses all stopped hurrying about to bow to him and then they were taking off down the corridor. The nurse who had gone to get the Hokage had no idea what was going on. She was just as confused about this as the Hokage. So instead of talking the pair of them followed after the running nurses and doctors.

What could all the fuss be about?

It was on the third floor, walking to the last room, when the Hokage suddenly realised. Beyond that last door was Naruto's twin sister, Nari. Something must have happened. Did she not wake from her coma and finally slip into death? Or has she finally woken? Unable to wait, he started jogging and then almost ripped the door off its hinges as he yanked it open. He stepped into the room full of nurses and doctors. All of who peered at the figure sitting up in her bed.

Bright blonde hair outlined her twelve year old body. It was just as bright as Naruto's. Her blue eyes the exact mesmerising blue as her brother's stared back at him from the bed. It seemed that she immediately understood the power in the room. She blinked her eyes and then looked at everyone in confusion. Then he noticed that she was looking for a specific face. Her brother… She was looking for her brother!

'Someone go and find Naruto immediately!' he ordered and a doctor vanished from the room and down the corridor. He remained still as he heard the tip-tapping of his shoes receding into the distance. He stepped up to the bed and smiled down at Nari. 'It's good to see you up after seven years, Nari. Do you remember me?'

At first her blue eyes held fear and confusion. But then recognition dawned in her blue eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. Immediately he was reminded of one of his students he taught in the past. Her strength had been impossibly bone-crushing as well. She released him and then sat back on the bed with a smile on her features. It was easy to see the resemblance with her brother. They looked alike. Paint three lines on both of her cheeks, cut and spike her hair, she would look exactly like her brother.

'Hey old man,' she spoke. Her voice was a little strained from the lack of use. She swallowed so she could wet her cords to try and make it easier for her to speak. 'Where am I?'

'You're in a hospital.' Hatred burned brightly in her eyes at the word. 'Do you remember what happened?' she shook her head, sending her blonde hair flying. 'You suddenly collapsed in the streets. You've been in a coma for seven years. Your brother has been worried sick about you.'

Guilt saddened her features and she looked at the bed. 'I don't remember what happened. I only remember playing with Naru-nii, his horror stricken and worried face and then black.' He encased her in his arms and stroked her hair soothingly. 'I worried him so much,' she said crying now. 'I could hear him talking to me whenever he comes here hoping I would open my eyes. I couldn't get out. I was trapped. I couldn't get out!'

'It's okay. You're back now. Everything's going to be fine.'

He rocked her gently as he allowed her to cry in his arms. The guilt and fear of having worried her brother and never being able to see him again was taking its toll on her. She was desperate to get out. She wanted to see her brother again. She wanted to hold him, talk to him and be with him. She wanted to learn to be a ninja at his side. She would have done anything. He knew this and he couldn't bear to think of the suffering the two had endured. They were anchors for each other and then Nari suddenly collapsing and slipping into a coma seven years ago… It must have been so painful.

**Somewhere in Konoha**

'I totally kicked your ass fair and square, Kiba!' Naruto bellowed at the other boy.

'I wasn't at my top fighting form,' the boy retorted and his dog barked in agreement. 'I could easily kick your ass now.'

The genin had gathered together under instructions of their senseis. The nine rookies, the sand siblings and the two that had been held back a year. Lee would have joined them but he was still under strain from the battle with the young boy from Suna in order to attend. Upon seeing Kiba, Naruto had been grinning satisfyingly which in turn angered the boy. Now they have been running their mouths off for a good fifteen minutes in order to try and best the other.

'I'll just kick your ass all over again,' the blonde genin said crossing his arms and grinning.

'So now what?' the puppeteer asked with his hands stuffed into his pockets. 'Are we just going to stand around here waiting for nothing?'

'I'm sure our sensei has his reasons for bringing us here, Kankuro,' his sister told him impatiently. 'Just be patient.'

'It's a waste of time,' Uchiha Sasuke retorted annoyed.

When Sasuke appeared at the meet, people were both relieved and worried. With Naruto he was annoyed and pissed. Sasuke had disappeared from the hospital despite his injuries and has been training with Kakashi. Naruto was pissed because of both those reasons. Archrivals they may be, but the boy treated the Uchiha sort of like a brother because they were similar to each other. But they have their disagreements about that though. They claim to hate each other too much to care for each other.

'Let's just get on with it,' Gaara stated coolly and impatiently.

'We need our senseis here first,' Naruto bit angrily and glared at the red head.

The Suna ninja glared back very intent on ridding the world of his existence. He decided that things would be better and more interesting if they annoying blonde wasn't here. But since he was in the final round of the exams, he couldn't make a move against him without bringing unwanted attention to himself. Fighting back the urge to get rid of all the other genin, he tightened his grip on his arm and looked away.

Rapid footfalls caught their attention. They turned, expecting their senseis to be coming. Instead they saw the white uniform of a medic shinobi – a doctor from the hospital – running over frantically. He stood in front of Naruto and tried to catch his breath before speaking.

'Uzumaki Naruto, you're needed at the hospital, immediately.'

Naruto's face fell at the urgency in his voice. Fear and worry clenched his heart tight. 'What's happened?' he struggled out.

'It's better if you come see.' With that he took off expecting the boy to follow.

Naruto stood shell shocked for a moment. The others tried to pry out the information from him but he was ignorant to their probing. Clenching his fists he watched the medic shinobi running. Determination hardened his eyes, expecting any kind of news. If his sister is dead…

He turned to his friends. 'Tell Kakashi-sensei I've got something to do.' He turned and ran after the medic shinobi.

'Naruto!' his friends tried to call him back. He kept running ignoring their voices calling out to him.

Soon enough the hospital loomed in front of him. Doom slowed his steps and he pushed open the doors. It was almost empty beside one lone female at reception. She looked up from what she was doing. She nodded at him and the doom slipped out of his gut. Hope surfaced and impatience tore at him. He scribbled his name in the book, not caring on the messiness and then scrabbled down the corridor and up to the third floor. Upon nearing the door he slowed his steps. He calmed his breathing and stood just outside the closed door.

Taking a deep breath, he opened it and slipped inside.

He looked upon the figure on the bed and his heart shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Uzumaki Nari

**Konoha Hospital**

'N-Nari…?'

She turned her head at the familiar voice and saw him standing there in an orange jacket and trousers. His bright blonde hair and blue eyes were the same as hers. The only difference between the two was that he had tears in his eyes. He looked uncomfortable standing there but he was overjoyed, she could see it in his eyes as he looked at her.

Tears blurred her vision and although still unconfident on her feet, she jumped off the bed and raced to him. Her legs gave out and she collapsed against her brother, knocking him to the floor. Hugging him, she cried in relief at seeing him. He wrapped his arms strongly around her, his tears pooling out of his eyes. They held tightly to each other afraid as if they would lose each other only after having just found the other.

'Naru-nii!' she cried. 'I missed you so much!'

'I've missed you too, Nari-nee.'

They parted and smiled at each other. She wiped her brother's tears away with her thumb and smiled. He wiped her tears away and grinned. She pushed her legs beneath her to try and stand but they wouldn't budge. She blew her left parted fringe out of her face and groaned. Naruto got the idea and stood. He helped her to her feet and then kept his grip around her so she could remain standing. The pair grinned at the Hokage who sat on the bed smiling.

'She's going to have to stay in the hospital for a complete analysis,' he pointed out.

'Iie!' she cried out rebelliously. She clung to her brother to hint at her rebellion. 'Hate hospitals, get me out!'

'Nari,' the Hokage said sternly. 'It's important.' The scolding tone caused her to pout and look at the floor ashamed. 'You have just woken from a coma. You still have yet to get used to using your body. And…' he continued causing her to groan, 'you've currently got some physical differences that you may need to grow accustomed to.' His eyes travelled to her head and couldn't seem to stray away.

Naruto being the same height had to look up to see what he was looking at.

'Aaaahhhhhhh!' he screamed and dropped her.

She fell to the floor and glared up at her brother. 'Naru-nii, what was that for?'

'E-ears…' he said pointing. 'Ears!'

She cocked her head to a side. 'Ears…?' she said confused. 'Silly, Naru-nii, you have ears too.' She indicated with her hands to the side of her head where the ears are located.

'Not like that!' he said still pointing.

'Uzumaki-san,' a female spoke and knelt down beside her. She wore the white nurse uniform causing Nari to scrunch her nose. She held a mirror and held it up for her to look.

Nari peered into her reflection and saw her long bright hair trailing around her face. Her eyes were the exact colour of her brother's. Her eyes trailed to her ears. She turned her head and could not find them. So she looked up in the mirror and her mouth gaped open. There on the top of her head was a pair of ears. Not human ears. No these looked like they belonged to a wolf. And they were the exact same colour as her hair.

She screamed and backed away to the wall. 'What's happened to me?' she demanded in a scream. She covered her wolf ears underneath her hands and felt them twitched against her hand. She looked at the Hokage. 'What's happened to me?' She felt a twitch behind her and looked. A tail as blonde as her hair moved back and forth as if annoyed. Nari shrieked in fear at her change and cried.

'I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this before,' he replied. He looked delighted to see something different from the usual, but concerned because this 'unusual thing' has affected Nari's physical appearance. 'We're going to have to test -'

'Definitely not!' she snapped angrily. 'I am not becoming some experiment just to satisfy the urge to see what the hell has happened to me. I think I can find that out by myself!'

'I'm not letting my sister become an experiment either,' Naruto said defiantly.

The Hokage sighed as he realised that he would not be allowed to have some tests done to find out the reason in Nari's condition. He looked thoughtfully at the pair of them for what seemed like eternity when only a space of a few minutes had passed. He couldn't seem to come up with the conclusion himself. Just thinking about it is making it harder to come up with results. Testing would not be enough to find out what has happened. Perhaps consulting with other worlds may help? But then again, maybe not. Maybe fate decreed that she turn out like this. But nothing about this evolution is normal. Something intervened and took things into its own hands.

'All right,' he finally accepted. The twins at first were shocked but then massive grins split across their faces in relief. 'But you will tell me if you find out anything, won't you, Nari?' the girl nodded her head and then jumped him hugging him tightly around the neck.

'Arigatou, old man!' she exclaimed in delight. 'Since I'm better on my feet, can I go home?'

He looked to the nurses who nodded. 'I don't think there's anything keeping you here now,' he said smiling.

'Yatta!' she jumped back and bounced on her feet. She ran to her brother and hugged him. 'I can go home onii-chan!'

**Somewhere in Konoha, Gathering of Genin**

'Oh so that's what happened,' Kakashi said in response to the story just told him. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. It appears he knew but didn't seem to want to tell them. 'I'm sure Naruto will make up for it when he can.'

'He's such a baka,' Sakura complained crossing her arms. 'Running of like that… It's almost as if he really had something more important to do.'

'He could have at least told us why,' Ino commented sulking.

'Minna!' a boy shouted out. Turning they saw it was none other than Naruto. Whereas earlier he had seemed so shell-shocked he was now grinning widely.

'Hey, Naruto,' Kakashi called out. 'You're just in time. We're going to start.'

The blonde boy stopped short from them. He looked apologetic. 'Gomen, but I can't do it.'

'What's so important all of a sudden, Naruto?' Sakura scolded angrily.

'You afraid I'll kick your ass, Naruto?' Kiba commented cockily.

Naruto glowered at him but otherwise did not rise to his bait, for the first time. 'I just can't do it.'

'Nande?' Sakura challenged with hands on her hips.

'Naru!' a female called out from nowhere. Then suddenly she jumped Naruto from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her bright blonde framed face peered over his shoulder as he held her up on his back. 'You moved too quickly,' she whined.

The girl had long bright blonde hair, the exact colour of Naruto's. Her blue eyes were the exact colour as the boy. In fact, she would look exactly like him if she drew some lines on her cheeks, cut and spiked her hair. Her face would be a little more feminine than Naruto's but she would like the exact replica of the annoying genin. She had a ribbon going through her hair appearing like a headband.

Everyone's face dropped in surprise and shock. Eyes wide, mouths wide open and disbelief clearly printed on their faces. The girl closed her eyes and leaned against Naruto completely happy. Since they didn't know any better, they believed she was madly in love with Naruto. Hyuga Hinata swallowed nervously and kept looking away and back at the blonde pair wondering what their relationship was. A few times the Hyuga girl thought they really were going out.

'Naruto, could this be…?' Kakashi said stepping up and pointing at the girl.

'You have a girlfriend?' most of the genin shouted.

Naruto and the girl's face looked at them wide eyed and then absolute revulsion overtook their features. The pair of them looked like a little green at the thought. The girl looked like she wanted to be sick. Recovering the girl glared at them. She was quite angry at them in fact. She dropped from Naruto's back, stepped out from behind him and placed her hands on her hips. The genin saw that she wasn't too confident on her feet but she packed a hell of a lot of anger.

'Who the hell do you think you all are?' she snapped angrily.

'Excuse me?' Sakura said stepping up to glare down at the one inch shorter girl.

Even despite the differences in their height, the smaller girl still managed to make herself look taller and meaner than Sakura.

'Who do you think you are shouting at Naru-nii?'

'Huh?' Sakura said stumped. The 'nii' got her. She had not expected her to say that Naruto was her brother. 'Nii?'

'Hai, Naru-nii, as in onii-chan. You do know what that means don't you?'

Sakura glared at the female replica of Naruto. Instead of taking her anger out on the strange female, she turned to Naruto and punched him on his head. 'Naruto, what do you think you're doing? Preying on girls and saying they're your sister? Huh?'

The girl's fists clenched, anger burned through her and she punched the pink haired girl in the face, sending her on her ass. 'Don't ever hurt my nii-chan again, do you hear me?!' she snapped threateningly.

Sakura stared at the girl; hand on her bright red cheek, shock clearly written on her features. No one had stuck up for Naruto before. No one had hit someone else for the boy. Yet why was this girl so different? Why was she willing to go to lengths to defend him? Could they really be brother and sister? How could they not be? They looked exactly alike, a replica of each other just different gender.

The girl turned to Naruto and worry transformed her face. 'Naru-nii, daijoubou?'

'Hai,' he said with tears in his eyes from the pain. 'Arigatou, Nari-nee.'

She smiled happily; glad to be able to help her brother.

Sakura got up from the floor and lowered her hand. Her cheek was still bright red, the pain still throbbed, but she managed to ignore it. Only because she didn't want to upset the girl again, not after how strong her punch was. She's got potential to become even stronger, Sakura could just feel it in the way she held back. Ino came over and examined the mark before glaring at the girl.

'How about an introduction?' Kakashi suggested, breaking the silence that flowed around everyone.

Naruto beamed. 'Nee-chan?' he asked looking at his sister.

'Hai,' she said quite happily. She turned to everyone, mindful of the glaring blonde but ignored her, and bowed in polite respect. 'Konnichiwa minna-san, my name's Uzumaki Nari. I'm twelve years old and my nii-chan is Naruto. I was born a month premature.'

'Wait a minute.' Kiba blurted. 'You two are twins?' he pointed at both of them with two fingers.

'Hai,' Nari replied confused with why he hadn't figured it out. 'Couldn't you tell?'

'Iie, I just thought it was a coincidence,' he said laughing nervously. 'So where have you been all this time?'

Sadness darkened Naruto and her eyes. She looked at her brother as if asking if it was okay to tell them. He nodded at her although he seemed reluctant. She looked at the floor, playing with the hem of her orange top as she answered.

'I've been in a seven year coma…'


	4. Chapter 4

Uzumaki Nari

**The Gathering of Genin**

Nari looked down at the ground as the others stared at her in shock. She had just delivered the news and she dreaded all the questions that were going to follow. She knew they would come, she expected it. What she dreaded even more was the discovery of her 'condition'. She didn't want to be some circus freak. Something changed her, some creature in her mind changed her, and she had no choice but to deal with the consequences.

Silence was all around. She wondered if they dropped dead. Looking up she discovered the opposite. They were shocked into silence. Then noise broke out.

'What happened?'

'Are you alright?'

'How did you come back?'

'What was it like?'

'You poor thing, it must have been horrible.'

She flinched at the suddenness. Her bravado evaporated and she clung to Naruto, unsure. Looking between her brother and the others, she was considering on what action she best perform. Should she hide away to avoid questions like this? What would Naruto do? Naruto would stand and face them, braving it out against them. But for seven long years she's not faced the world of reality. Her world only existed of solid darkness with something waiting within. It was due to the voice of her brother over the years that kept her sane and not cringing in fear of what lurked within.

_Pathetic._ The same disembodied voice from before spoke. _How disgusting they are. Such false emotions, they don't really care you've been in a coma for seven years. Appearing on their good side isn't going to change their opinions of you. They won't accept you. You're nothing but a monster to them._

_But they don't know about…_ she began.

_Of course they know! _It interrupted sadistically. _They just don't want to let you know that they know. They're disgusted. Can't you tell? You're too different for them, so they'll be cruel, mislead you and befriend you, only to stab you in the back. Don't trust them. Don't let them close. They only want to see you dead._

The voice was like the voice of doubt. Doubt immediately built up within her. Anger, hatred, fear and sadistic numbness towards their false care churned within her. The voice was slowly changing her and slowly sadistic glee took route. Clenching her fists, she stared at them with rage burning in her eyes. An itch began within her. An itch to rip them apart, to feel their blood flowing freely through her fingers, to tear flesh from their bodies as they screamed coursed through her body. In the back of her mind, a small voice cried strongly through the haze of the insanity, shocking her back to reality.

She stepped back when she stared at them in horror. Their eyes were wide and fearful. They must have seen what she felt in her eyes. She could see it in theirs. Fear for herself, for everyone else, made her take another step back.

_Don't be stupid!_ The voice snapped. _Follow the instincts within you. Follow it! They want to kill you!_

_No. _she whispered. _No! I won't do that. It's not me! _

_It is you. We're no different, Nari. You and I are the same. Why else am I a part of you? I am nothing else but you._

_You're not me. I don't do this. I don't… I've never felt like this. Just leave me alone. I don't want this. I never wanted this!_

_You're foolish child. Don't let down your guard around them. They'll kill you! _

_No. Just leave me alone!_

_Do not blame me if you find yourself facing death. Remember it is I who warned you of them. _

Just as quickly as the voice appeared, it silenced. Nari was relieved to hear it go but she knew it would never truly be gone. For as long as she lived, she knew it would always remain within her. Like a second voice, her subconscious, it would always be there, silently watching until further needed. For the second time she debated with herself for the truth. Was the voice right or was it trying to mislead her into a false sense of security?

A gentle hand on her arm brought her back to the present. Naruto looked at her worriedly.

'Are you alright?'

She nodded uncertainly. 'I'm feeling a little tired,' she replied. But she knew she lied. She could see that Naruto knew that too, but the others didn't know.

He nodded in understanding. He turned to his friends and apologised to them. She looked at them all, carefully looked at them. They didn't seem dangerous but in the end neither did she and she felt such killing urges she wasn't sure if she had truly come back from the coma.

Sighing in relief, she felt eyes watching her. She turned and spotted a team that didn't look like they belonged there in the village. A blonde female with hair tied into four pigtails. A male in all black with purple makeup in weird lines. Another male with red hair and eyes rimmed with black. It was the red haired male, the smallest out of the three that looked the more menacing. His eyes seemed to tell that he knew something about her. Something he alone could guess.

Did he know about the voice in her mind? It couldn't be. She was the only one able to hear the voice in her mind. Surely he couldn't read it. If it wasn't that, then what was it that made him seem so confident enough to think that he knew something about her, or that he understands? But she could feel it. It was coming off from him in pulsing waves. The evil aura that scared her.

'Time to take you home, Nari.'

She nodded at her brother and allowed him to steer her away. She heard the others say goodbye from behind. She didn't respond. She didn't know why she didn't. She guessed she just didn't want to acknowledge their friendly goodbyes.

**Gathering of Genin, after Naruto and Nari left**

'Well that was a little weird,' Kiba announced. 'Was that girl really Naruto's twin sister?'

'Was she really in a seven hear coma?' Ino commented as she placed her hands on her hips. She then crossed her arms over her chest. 'Something's definitely fishy about her if you ask me.'

'Well no one asked you,' Sakura told her.

'What was that, Sakura?' Ino said angrily.

'That's enough, all of you,' Kakashi said, steering them all together. 'To clear off your doubts, I can vouch for Nari. She's been in a seven year coma and Hokage-sama has been keeping an eye on her progress ever since. Now that's enough. If you want more information you'll have to ask her yourselves.'

'Kakashi-sensei, she didn't look like she wanted to share anything with us.' Sakura said to him.

'It's not surprising.' They all looked at him with angry like expressions. 'All she's known was Naruto. She didn't know any of you when she was five years old. Seven years later she suddenly meets a whole bunch of people. If I was in her shoes I wouldn't trust any of you either.'

'It's going to take a lot for her to come around to trusting us,' Tenten announced from where she stood beside Neji. 'What do you suppose, Kakashi-sensei?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Be much nicer to Naruto is all I can suggest.'

'That baka?' Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. 'I don't know how she could be so defensive over him. He's so stupid.'

'She's his sister. Of course she'll defend him.' Shino told Kiba.

'Now what do we do?' Ino asked aloud.

'We go back to the reason why we're here.' Kakashi blurted with a smile hidden by his mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Uzumaki Nari

**Naruto's home**

Nari stepped inside her brother's home. It was small, only meant for a single occupant. Two rooms led off the small kitchen and dining room. One she assumed to be the bedroom and the other the bathroom. Glancing around, she noticed that he kept his home clean very often. She knew her brother was lazy and did things at his own pace, but at least he cleans up after himself. What she did notice was that he could use the bath or shower a little more often though.

'Nari-nee?'

She turned to look at her worried brother. He wore a small smile. He was holding back his happiness and the tears that made his eyes shine. But he was also worried. She could see it with the way he carefully checked her expression for any sign of pain she may be trying to hide. She smiled lightly at him, hoping to dissuade him from worrying. His shoulders slumped as he relaxed. Tears stung her eyes and she flung herself at him, bawling her eyes out and saying over and over how much she had missed him so much and how scared and alone she felt suspended in the darkness she couldn't escape.

'It was just awful, Naru-nii,' she sniffled. She looked in his eyes. 'It was always darkness all the time. I could feel my sanity starting to collapse. But then I would hear your voice and it would strength me to hold on, to fight back until I regained consciousness. But I couldn't get out. All I had was you and I couldn't get out. Not even to touch you or reach out to you!'

He hugged her. She nestled her head on his shoulders and allowed him to soothe her. 'It's alright, Nari-nee, you're back now and I'm not going to ever let you go.'

Happiness washed over her and her tail sprang free from its restraint and started wagging frantically. She could feel the twitching of her new ears on top of her head but the ribbon across her head kept them from springing free. It was irritating for her having to hide them. Pulling away from her brother's warm and safe embrace, she untied the ribbon from her head and sighed in relief and relish as her ears sprang free. At first she had been disgusted and horror shocked with what she discovered had happened to her. Even now, she was still horror shocked, but she couldn't help feel confined when she had to hide away the ears and tail. It felt very uncomfortable.

'I still don't get how you got them,' Naruto spoke.

She turned to him, her bright blonde tail still wagging happily. 'Me neither. But it no longer feels right to hide them. I feel confined and oddly uncomfortable.'

'You can't go around showing them off though. People would think –'

'That I'm a monster? A freak? A demon? They were already thinking that when we were kids, remember?' she sighed and looked out the window. 'Nothing's changed since then, Naru-nii. The villages still think the same.'

'That will change, Nari-nee.' She looked at him and smiled. His perky positive attitude always had a way of cheering her up. It always made her want to see the brighter side of things and to follow her brother anywhere. What he dreams, what his goals are, they are all what she wants. 'Let's show the whole world what we can do, how strong we're going to get and claim that title as Hokage.'

She giggled. 'Only one can be the Hokage.' His smile faltered a little. 'Don't worry, Naru-nii, I know you'll become the Hokage and I'll always follow you and be at your side.'

'Arigatou, Nari-nee.'

'That's what sisters are for,' she said sticking her tongue out.

**Somewhere in Konoha, Suna Ninjas**

'Do you really believe that little brat was in a seven year coma?' Kankuro asked the rest of his team that sat in the house's living room.

The accommodation was provided by the Hokage during their stay for the Chunin exams. It's the same with the other ninjas. They were either given a small house like this or they were given accommodations in hotels. Luckily, due to their father, they managed to snag a very classy house, quite near the Hokage tower, and a good populace of the village. They were near stores and the central market where they could buy any food that they may need. Kankuro sat on the sofa with his arms stretched out over the back of it. Temari reclined in a single seat near Baki who leaned against the wall. Furthest away, sitting on the windowsill was Gaara, the youngest and most dangerous of the group.

The red head remained quiet and simply kept his gaze of hatred averted. Baki also said nothing and waited for someone else to speak.

'You heard what that silver haired Jonin said, Kankuro,' Temari spoke up. 'He says he can vouch for her being in a coma for that length of time. You've no need to doubt or even consider what was said.'

'It's a pointless waste of time pondering over unnecessary things,' Baki spoke up. His arms were crossed over his chest and he kept them that way. His only visible eye stared long and hard at Kankuro. 'Remember, we're not here about some pathetic little girl. We have a mission to carry out.'

'C'mon, Baki, at least allow us to be a tad curious.' Kankuro moaned. 'Don't you wonder why she's been a seven year coma?'

'It is puzzling, indeed,' their sensei agreed. 'But we don't need to worry about that.'

'She's not a ninja that I can gather,' Temari joined. 'She doesn't have a Konoha headband and she seems too fragile.'

'And to think she's that annoying brat's sister. Damn. I admit the girl's hot for one so young, she totally resembles that brat, and Temari's right. She doesn't have any backbone to be a ninja. It seems she hasn't been out of that coma long.'

'She has a menacing aura about her,' Gaara mumbled, gaining the others' attention. He turned to look at them. 'She's not only hiding something, but it's something powerful.'

'Gaara –' Baki began.

'Didn't you feel it?' he interrupted. 'When she revealed she had been in a coma, those idiots started asking questions, she receded into herself. It was at that point when that menacing aura appeared.' His eyes narrowed. 'She's harbouring something quite dangerous and it may jeopardise our mission.'

'Now Gaara,' Baki said gaining his attention, 'If we do anything against that girl, we'll be gaining the Hokage's attention. We really don't want to be doing that right now. We need to keep to ourselves and to remain inconspicuous. Once the mission's begun, then you may kill the girl if you still think she's a threat to the operation.'

'Fine,' the boy grumbled unhappily. He turned away from them to look outside, his mind elsewhere, but his eyes hatefully narrowed on every person that passed by.

**Somewhere in Konoha, Training Grounds**

Nari had wanted to learn how to become a ninja. She even wanted to go to the academy so she could pass the first test to become a genin. However, first she wanted to know where to begin so she wasn't a completely beginner when she started. Would she have the knack for being a ninja or would she suck and have to work hard in order to become better? Well that's what this little test was all about. And who better to teach her than her own brother?

Naruto handed her a shuriken. 'You throw these at the targets,' he advised. 'Of course you have to aim for them.'

She looked at her target. It was a large bull's-eye on the tree trunk. She already knew that she would have to be calm. To be a ninja, she would have to remain calm and focused. Focusing on her target, she allowed herself to calm. Taking one shuriken between her fingers, she threw it and watched as it embedded itself into the very middle. Startled, she looked at her brother who was staring with a gaping mouth. He silently handed her another, a challenge in his eyes. Following the rules, staying calm and focused, she aimed for the target and threw the shuriken. It landed just to the side of the first.

This time she tucked three shuriken between her fingers and threw without having to aim, but looking at her target. She made a triangle around the centre of the target but in the white circle around the red centre. She stuck her tongue out at her brother and did the peace sign. The senbon were next. Throwing them, they punched the red spot around the two shuriken. Too happy, her tail was wagging madly and her ears kept twitching. The kunai were the last to be tested. Throwing them, she hit the four corners of the target. The last one in her hand, she threw up in the tree.

'What was that?' Naruto asked shocked.

She waved a finger at him. 'Patient, Naru-nii,' she scolded with a wink. Counting down from five with her fingers, an apple impaled by her kunai dropped when she dropped the last finger. Staring in disbelief at his sister, Naruto raced over to the weapons and gathered them. The ones in the tree he struggled to get free. With a hard yank he managed but almost fell flat on his ass every time. Nari watched and stifled her laughter each time. Gathering them all together and placing them in their right pouch, Naruto joined her.

'Alright, you passed that test. Time to see how well you do with hand to hand combat.' He readied himself. 'Ready?' she nodded. 'Go!' he said and rushed her.

A few hours later the sun was setting on the horizon. Its fiery colours painted the sky. Nari stood her ground as her brother charged her again. She was exhausted, but so was her brother. She was covered in dirt, but he was covered in it even more. He threw a punch, but she grabbed it and flipped him over onto his back. Instead of quickly getting to his feet, he gasped in air with his eyes closed. She bent over him, staring at him curiously.

'Naru-nii?' she asked poking him with her foot.

He waved her away. 'Leave me alone, I'm exhausted.'

She giggled and settled on the ground just above his head. 'Nee, Naru-nii, how did you think I did?'

'I'm a genin already, yet you kicked my ass.' He stared up at her. 'You just need to work on your chakra.'

She cocked her head at him. 'Chakra?'

He nodded. 'It's the power within us that allows us to perform jutsus to kick the enemies butt.'

She smiled at him, but he thought there was a bit of sadness to it. She turned her blue eyes up to the sky. Sitting up, Naruto turned to face his sister. She was deep in thought about something. But something didn't sit with him right. The expression on her face wasn't something he expected to see from her so soon. She's been out of the hospital for a few hours and she already looks upset and depressed about something.

She looked back at him and placed a hand over where her heart was. 'So what's inside me is chakra?' she closed her eyes and then shook her head. 'Is chakra menacing, dark and evil?' she asked her brother.

'Iie, it's a wonderful feeling.' His enthusiasm about chakra diminished when he begun to realise something she wasn't saying. 'Is that what you feel inside you?'

She nodded. 'I don't know what it is but I felt this same thing before I woke from my coma. I don't like it. Do you know what it could be?'

He took a moment to search his thoughts for anything that could make sense to him. 'We could ask Hokage-sama tomorrow about it.'

Smiling with happiness, she nodded in agreement. She stood and offered a hand to him. He took it and got to his feet. 'Let's head home for a bath, food and sleep.'

'Alright!' Naruto said enthusiastically pumping his feet into the air. 'Race you home!' he called out and ran.

Nari laughed and then ran after him laughing all the way, completely forgetting all about the darkness she could feel within her.


	6. Chapter 6

Uzumaki Nari

**Hokage Tower**

'Onegai, Hokage-sama!' Nari begged bowing at the old man.

Naruto stood bowing at her side. Sincerity, determination and above all desperation rang every pore from the pair of them. The Hokage could tell that the pair of them was adamant about this request for Nari to become a ninja. He stroked his beard pondering the pleaded request. Yet for some odd reason he was conflicted. Should he really allow the girl to become a ninja? It would profit Konoha for sure and would help the girl's future. However, after having recently come out of the coma yesterday, her body was still fragile and weak, probably unaccustomed to strenuous activity.

'Gomen, I cannot allow it.'

The pair straightened with disbelief, shock and sadness upon their expressions. He hated to see them so upset but he couldn't, not with Nari being so weak.

'Nande?' Naruto shouted, his fists clenched at his sides.

Nari remained still and quiet, her face open to bewilderment, pain and depression. Tears sprang to her eyes. Before they fell she averted her gaze elsewhere, pain singing from her. Naruto stepped forward and slammed his palms on the desk, demanding again why he refused. Instead of answering, the Hokage observed Nari's pained expression for anything that may help convince him why she suddenly wanted to become a ninja. When she was younger she had shown no interest in becoming a ninja, but now…? Something's changed and he wasn't sure if he liked that.

He looked at Naruto. 'She isn't ready.' Naruto's stunned face quickly changed to anger once again. 'She only just came out of her coma yesterday Naruto,' he scolded. 'Normally she would have stayed in the hospital, having all sorts of tests performed to make sure that nothing's been damaged from such a long inactive time.' He sighed and looked at Nari. 'I don't know why you suddenly changed your mind to become a ninja, Nari, but you need to give you body some rest. Such strenuous activity straight after coming out of a coma will most likely put you back in it.'

She swallowed but refused to argue. She nodded, her eyes tearing up again. 'Hokage-sama…'

He looked from her brother to her. 'What's the matter, Nari?'

'What's chakra supposed to feel like?'

He blinked, quite perplexed by the question. 'What does it feel like to you, Nari?'

'Dark, evil and menacing,' she answered, her voice trembling. She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. Naruto stared at her. Sadness overcame him, his whole demeanour changed, but he didn't go to comfort her. He knew that she needed to stand strong and on her own two feet right now. 'Its quiet painful,' she admitted. 'Sometimes I hear a voice inside my head, telling me to do nasty things, trying to convince me that the whole world is against me.'

The Hokage's eyes softened. 'Is that why you think you should become a ninja?'

She looked at him startled. 'To become stronger so I can control it, yes.'

'Have you thought maybe that this voice wants to be a ninja?'

Startled, Nari took a step back. 'N-no, I didn't think of it like that.'

_Truly, child, do you expect to believe him?_ The disembodied voice was back, stronger than ever. Stepping back, Nari clamped her hands over her ears but the voice was within her mind, she couldn't block it out. _He's afraid of you, afraid of you getting stronger so he's refusing you to become a ninja. He knows, he already knows and he already treats you as a monster. Why else do you think he refuses to let you become a ninja, huh? Do you really think it's for your own sake? Do you think he cares that your body is still weak from the coma? Well, child, do you believe him?_

How could she believe him? Just like the voice said, does he really care for her own health or is it for his own sake that he refuses her to become a ninja? Keeping her eyes closed she tried to focus on both getting rid of the pain and blocking out the Hokage from her sight. If the voice was right she didn't want to see him. Who knows what he's done to her brother. Brainwashed him or convinced him he was trying to do things to protect the pair of them. Tears streamed out from her eyes. But then again, the Hokage has done but try to think of her health. He's kept his eye on her since she was born and has been worried about her when she was in that coma. He also supplied the fees in order to pay for the treatments. What should she believe? What was the truth? And what was the lie?

**Somewhere in Konoha, Suna Team**

'Do we have to see the Hokage?' grumbled Kankuro. 'Isn't this just a pointless waste of time?'

'Kankuro, he called us to discuss something with us. We cannot refuse his invitation even if we wanted to.' Baki replied.

'Even still…' he sighed. 'Say if we were busy training ourselves for the final round, would we have to stop that in order to attend him?'

'That's correct, Kankuro. Now stop complaining.'

'The day Kankuro stops complaining is the day rain comes to the desert. Or more likely he'd complain about that too.' Temari piped up with a chuckle.

Kankuro glowered at her. He quickly stopped himself from retorting when he felt a hatred glare centred on him. Swallowing, he turned to see Gaara glaring at him through the corner of his eyes. Immediately looking away, the puppeteer focused on what was in front of him. The village was prosperous, he noted, but he also noted the Kage Tower right at the back of the village with the stone monument behind it. It displayed the four Kages, three of which were deceased. Kankuro had no idea who the fourth Hokage was, but he knew he had been very powerful and very well known. Was he that ignorant to the history of Konoha's Hokages or was the stories false and not very memorable?

They entered the building and to the receptionist who seemed to have expected them. She gave them directions and they were heading up the stairs when they felt a tremendous amount of chakra from above. Faking that they were concerned for the Hokage, they sprinted the rest of the way and barged into the room.

'Forgive me, Hokage-sama but –' Baki stopped when he noticed that the Hokage was cradled a girl on his lap.

'Ah, Baki, thank you for coming on such short notice,' the Hokage said in lieu of greeting. Slowly the rest of the Suna team entered the room, all their eyes bugged out of their heads. 'Is something the matter?'

'We felt a large amount of chakra coming from this room. We thought you may have been in danger… It seems that isn't the case,' he said at last, eyeing the girl in his arms.

The Hokage was cradling her like a fragile child. Her eyes were scrunched shut and she was clutching her hands to her ears and head. It was as if she was trying to block out some noise and as if her head hurt at the same time. The annoying blonde boy in the orange outfit was kneeling down at their side, his eyes concerned for the girl in the Hokage's arms. Yet for some reason she remained oblivious to the concern around her and the arms cocooning her.

'What happened?' Baki asked as the door closed.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara settled themselves in a semi-circle around the three on the floor. The blonde boy – Naruto – eyed them curiously and cautiously but remained where he knelt, not making a move. It seems he was smarter than Baki at first thought. But they wouldn't attack, not with the Hokage right in front of them. Best not to tip him off to anything, not until the time was right. At the moment it wasn't.

'Nari just collapsed is all,' The Hokage lied.

Baki narrowed his eyes but didn't argue. 'Did something set it off?'

'Exhaustion, probably.' Again the Hokage lied. He was refusing to tell them anything, why? Did he not trust them? 'Naruto, take your sister home, make sure she gets plenty of rest.'

Nodding, the boy took his sister from the Hokage and stood. She still remained oblivious, but the movement seemed to have pained her. Instead of exiting the room, the Hokage stopped him and pointed to the chair against the wall. Trying not to pain the girl anymore, Naruto gently set her on the chair and remained at her side. Looking to the Hokage, Naruto pleaded for him to help.

'Naruto, why don't you go get a doctor to come take a look at Nari? It's best if we don't move her if she's in too much pain.'

Rushing out of the room, entrusting the Hokage to keep his sister safe, Naruto went in search of a doctor. The Hokage took his seat, but kept his eye on Nari as she remained curled into herself, holding her head and watched as her eyes kept moving. She was awake and aware, yet she was oblivious to all that was happening around her. She had gone completely into herself. The pain that came with it must be unbearable if the expression on her face was anything to go by.

The Suna team looked at her. They couldn't come to terms with what was wrong with her. That must be why they were asking him in the first place. The Hokage sighed. He couldn't tell the Suna ninjas what he suspects. It would not only be bad for the village but it would also be bad for Nari herself. Just then Naruto came rushing back in with a doctor at his back just as Baki was about to say something.

The Hokage pointed to Nari who the doctor immediately turned to.

'Nari, I need you to open your eyes.' The girl didn't respond. 'Nari, come on. I can help you.'

She shook her head. 'You can't… W-won't…let…you… It…won't…let…you…'

What wouldn't let him help her? The Hokage narrowed his eyes. He suddenly had a feeling that his suspicions were right. But how right? He couldn't accuse when he doesn't know. It could be Nari's bad consciousness talking or a sign that her mind was unstable from the coma. But he doesn't know. Without the doctor's help, he wouldn't be able to tell if something was wrong with Nari or not. Yet she claims it won't let them help. What won't?

'Try to open your eyes for me.' Suddenly the doctor sounded afraid. He glanced nervously at the Hokage who nodded. 'Nari, just open your eyes for me.'

'It hurts…' she protested but her eyes fluttered before they peeled apart.

The doctor gasped as did the Hokage. The others hadn't seen just as she quickly snapped her eyes shut again. Her eyes were no longer blue. They were a vortex purple, dark, spiralling and all consuming. For that small instance, the Hokage had seen hatred beyond any he's ever seen before. Something else had looked out of Nari's eyes for that smallest period of time. He didn't like it, but he knew beyond a doubt his suspicions were correct down to every assumption. Nari was no longer safe. She was going to have to be confined and carefully examined to understand fully what they were dealing with.


	7. Chapter 7

Uzumaki Nari

**Nari's Mind**

_STOP FIGHTING ME!_ The voice snapped.

_LEAVE ME ALONE!_ She snapped back. _THIS IS MY BODY, NOT YOURS. I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ME OVER!_

_You have no choice but to let me in, child. I am part of you, I am you. I only have your best interests at heart._

_Then why does it always hurt? Why is it whenever you appear I always hurt? Why did you make me change? Who are you? What are you?_

_I don't wish for your pain, child. I only seek to protect you from danger, to ensure your safety._

Nari felt something warm wrapping around her, cloaking her in safety. She could feel the furry softness brush against her. Her heart pounded in her chest. Some kind of creature lived inside of her mind. It was a very realistic creature, one that was convinced that all it was doing was for her own good. Why couldn't it see that it was pushing away people who cared about her, who may actually care? Why wouldn't it give her a chance to make friends, to be normal, to be part of the world?

_Because the world isn't safe for people like you and your brother. Should they know about your secrets, the world will do all it can to ensure your demise._

_So you refuse to allow me to experience the world on my own?_

_And risk you being damaged? I can't allow that. _

_If you won't tell me who or what you are, then what am I supposed to think of you?_

_Think of me as your mother trying to protect her child._

_My mother's not an animal._

_Maybe I am the remaining will of your mother who hopes to keep you protected from the very dangers that will destroy you. Nari,_ something rubbed against her, trying to comfort her,_ please do not fight me on everything. Perhaps we can meet in the middle._

_Can you make this pain go away?_

_As long as you stop fighting me. Now child, I will allow you to experience the world, but if I tell you that someone's dangerous, please listen to me and allow me to do what I'm supposed to do. _

_Okay. _

_I'm glad that you've come to understand._

_Is it true? Is it because of you that I suddenly want to become a ninja?_

_Yes. If you are defenceless, you'll be killed much quicker._

_I don't want to kill people though._

_As long as you learn how to defend yourself and have adequate jutsus, you can become a ninja that heals others. You have many capabilities that I can sense. You'll be an excellent healing ninja._

_Isn't that against your nature though?_

_My nature?_

_You kill. Your nature is destructive and full of bloodshed and death._

_Do not worry about my nature. Focus on what you want to become as a ninja. Never mind me. Only listen to me when I deem danger is around. I will keep you safe. All you have to do is allow me to do that when the time comes._

_What do I call you?_

_Ryuna. My name is Ryuna. _

_Instead of a mother looking after a child, maybe I'll think of you as my friend._

Nari swore she could have felt a smile.

_You'd be the first to consider me as such. I hope you still think that way when you discover what I really am._

**Hokage's Office**

Nari felt the pain recede. Peeling her eyes open, she stared directly at the doctor in front of her. There was fear but relief suddenly rushed out of him in a breath. When he instructed on what he was going to do, she just nodded. First he shone a light in her eyes. After that was done, he did other tests she unfocused on. Her gaze searched the room. Naruto was talking with the Hokage, the Suna team stood nearby listening in. Not one of them looked her way, so she was safe from scrutiny for a while.

The doctor looked at the Hokage. 'Since he's busy, can you tell him that I found no problems?'

She nodded and watched as he slipped out of the room.

Did he really find no problems or was he just saying that so he could escape quicker? Whatever the case, something must have happened if he held fear towards her for a moment. She wasn't so sure. She turned her focus onto the six ninjas around the desk. Their voices were low. Perhaps they hadn't wanted to break the doctor's concentration when he was helping her out. Standing, she checked her stability before taking a step forward. While they were busy debating whatever it was they were debating, she walked up to the desk and watched them.

The creature she had come to a compromise with stirred. She felt it throughout her whole being.

_That boy emits a dangerous energy. He's dangerous._

There were only three boys in the room, her brother, the redhead and the purple makeup wearing one. Her brother wasn't the one Ryuna was on about. The boy wearing makeup didn't seem dangerous enough. So the one she was on about was the redhead. She immediately understood when she felt that aura wrapping around her. She hoped that whatever dangerous part of him hadn't targeted her specifically or she was in trouble. Since she wasn't a ninja, she didn't have any fighting experience. If she were to go in battle against someone right now she would lose and be killed.

The redhead turned feeling her gaze on him. He had no eyebrows, black surrounding his eyes and a kanji for love on the left side of his head. His arms were crossed defensively over his body and his eyes burned hatefully at her. She was positive that he didn't hate her personally. It seemed he hated the world personally and everyone in it. In other words, he was everything she had accused Ryuna of. He was a killer, a top notch one and very capable at it. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her either.

'I see you're back with us now.'

She turned to face the Hokage. She nodded. 'Gomen just had a little weakness there for a moment.'

'That wasn't weakness, Nari. You were in tremendous pain. I'd like to look further into it. Until I can deem that you're fine, I'm going to have to contain you until you've been thoroughly examined.'

Nari's eyes flashed in anger. 'You're going to experiment on me despite knowing how much I hate it?'

'It's for your own good.'

'You're seriously going to argue this here in front of the Suna ninjas?'

'That's my line.'

'Beat you too it first,' she said folding her arms. The Hokage struggled to retain from smiling. 'I did say I'd let you know if I find anything out. I've found some information, but I'm not going to talk about it in front of them.'

She looked at the Suna ninjas and eyed them from head to toe. She didn't like them and she made that adamant as she looked at them. The redhead seemed to share the same opinion about her. The other boy glared as if he found her disrespectful. The girl was curious but not happy about being kept in the dark. The sensei, their sensei anyway, looked generally unhappy anyway.

Turning back to the Hokage, she didn't reframe from hiding her contempt with the Suna ninjas. '_They_ need to disappear.'

'Nari,' the Hokage scolded. 'Be nice. They're allied with us. You shouldn't be disrespectful towards your allies.'

'Allies or not, they haven't earned my trust. Therefore they need to disappear.'

The Hokage settled with giving her a warning look before he turned to the Suna ninjas. 'Forgive me but could you excuse us for a moment? As soon as I've finished up with Nari, I shall be right with you.'

'Of course, Hokage-sama.' The Suna sensei said bowing. He led his team out of the door.

Nari listened for a moment, her eyes glaring at the door. She wanted to make sure that they weren't on the other side, listening in. She was tempted to go over, open the door to find out. She reframed but only barely. Clenching her fists, she tried to maintain control over her curiosity. Instead she probed around inside of her head, wondering if Ryuna would give any hint.

_They're not there._

She turned to the Hokage, happy with her confirmation.

'My ears and tail were brought on by Ryuna,' she told him. 'She hasn't told me all the details yet, but once she does I'll be sure to pass them along. She's also going to help me if I ever get in a difficult situation.'

'Ryuna? Do you know anything about Ryuna?'

'Sadly no. I only know that she's there to help me out, protect me, and to keep me safe. We've come to a compromise. She'll allow me to experience the world and do what I want to do as long as I listen to her whenever she tells me there's danger, and to let her do what she needs to do when there is danger.'

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'It's not the amount of information I was expecting. But that puts a name to the creature inside of you.'

'How do you know it's a creature?' she asked suspiciously.

'I have my suspicions that you have a demon inside of you.'

'You mean like I have the Kyubi inside of me?' Naruto asked bewildered.

'Hai. I believe this Ryuna is a demon like the Kyubi. There's no way for me to tell without her confirming it with you, but during the moment when you were in pain, your eyes were a different colour. I suppose I can't stop you from doing what you want to do.'

'She was the one to have wanted me to become a ninja.' The Hokage frowned. 'She wanted me to be able to protect myself from danger. She said if I were defenceless, I would be killed.'

'Very well, I'll have you trained to be a ninja. But the first sign that you're not yourself or you're losing control, I'm confining you, you understand?'

'Hokage-sama…'

'I mean it, Nari. We don't understand anything of what's happened to you. Until we know that you're not of any danger to the village or to anyone, you have to be kept an eye on.'

_Agree with the plan_.

She nodded reluctantly. 'So what team do I join?'


End file.
